Twin States of Eratosthenes and Dzajhema
Twin States of Eratosthenes and Dzajhema The Twin States of Eratosthenes and Dzajhema (TSED), commonly referred to simply as Eratosthenes, Dzajhema, or The Twin States, is a political union between the human State of Eratosthenes and dzajhan Dzajhema Union in sector 4 of the Delta Quadrant, inhabiting six systems in what has recently been deemed the Eratosthenes Constellation. The Twin States are uncommon in that it is an alliance between a Tier 4 race and a Tier 2 race, an unusual development among empires consisting of multiple species. Relations between humans and dzajhans have been mostly positive despite cultural differences and the first acts of inter-species violence that came with the outbreak of ODPD and the Alliance Government continues to serve as an important bridge between the two peoples. History The Twin States are the culmination of a long and rich history, having been formed in the early 28th century following the Great Unification which was triggered upon the arrival of the Eratosthenes Project. Dzajhema Stuff. Eratosthenes Project With growth and exploration declining slightly in recent centuries, there remained to be much about the universe, and even the Milky Way Galaxy, that Humanity had still yet to uncover. Facing dwindling opportunities to observe the frontier from home, a group of scientists, explorers, and colonists were eventually organized following the convening of the Jupiter Conference on Unreached Frontiers under what was initially known as the Eratosthenes Foundation, though which later became more commonly referred to as the Eratosthenes Project.Under the leadership of Director Ridwan Sameulson and with the financial backing of, among some others, the Unified Earth Government, Colonial Administration Authority, and the National Science Foundation, the project was able to construct five colony vessels, the ECS Halley, ECS Caeser, ECS Donati, ECS Coggia, and ECS Hyakutake, and one exploration vessel, the EES Curie, as well as recruit over 1.4 million volunteers in only six years and seven months, over five months earlier than initially expected. Following its departure from space docks in orbit around Earth in the Sol System and its eventual exit from the Alpha Quadrant, the Eratosthenes Project made near contact with the Corporate Alliance as it was just leaving the quadrant and eventually made its first first contact with the T-4 Silisko Alliance in the Pol System, where it also made brief contact with researchers from the Corporate Alliance who were studying the Silisko Alliance natives to determine their potential for annexation. During their week long stay in the Pol System, the EES Curie, which went into the system alone after detecting signs of intelligent life and leaving the rest of the fleet on the edge of the system, established communication with local leaders and negotiated a trade of information and supplies, the Curie providing astronomical data and supplying aid with interstellar travel and communication technology being researched by the natives while the Alliance providing food, water, medical supplies, basic construction supplies, and plant samples. The EES Curie regrouped with the rest of the fleet and departed the Pol System after trade relations were concluded, where the fleet then carried on for some time before detecting a remarkable, previously undiscovered, and unexplainable anomaly, a large purple star. Data from a closer fly-by and from a probe left in the vicinity of the system, dubbed B9AS-100922, continues to be analyzed and the Eratosthenes scientific community continues to debate the properties and likely formation of the system. Upon their departure from B9AS-100922, the project would soon detect a rare double pulsar binary system, B5CS-149384, with a surrounding pulsar nebula in a wide array of shades of blue. The project would go on to investigate and study this system in fair detail, however not before stopping at an inhabited system home to warring T3 factions. This system would be revealed to be known as Jri'Loveq, though would be classified as B5CS-184253 for Eratosthenes cartographical purposes, and the project would spend a substantial amount of time here. While in Jri'Loveq, the project would ultimately interfere significantly in the internal affairs of this T3 society and will only depart following the conclusion of a peace conference on the homeworld Jri'Lab II, the fourth planet from the Jri'Loveq star, and following the completion of carbon production plants and orbital mirrors to work towards raising the surface temperature to "acceptable ranges" within the next decade before said infrastructure self-terminates. The project would take two days at half-speed to reach B5CS-149384 from Jri'Loveq. Following traveling for approximately three weeks at 80% of maximum speed without making any stops, despite requests to do so from scientific members of the project, the fleet came to a stop in sector 5, region A, of the Beta Quadrant following the detection of unusual spacial properties indicative of a wormhole. The fleet would scan the area extensively for two days before pinpointing the exact location of what would come to be known as B5AS-129347, which has been identified as one of the first documented naturally occurring wormholes. The fleet would send a probe through this wormhole, only for the probe to be destroyed by an unknown vessel on the other side, this violence forcing the fleet to choose to move on. Upon arrival at the third planet of what has been deemed B5BS-100473, the fleet quickly detected a primitive T7 race on the surface and a large T0 cube-shaped structure in orbit around the planet. Upon scanning the at first inactive cube, the structure was activated and produced some sort of intense gravitational anomaly encircling the system, damaging the fleet as it attempted to leave and trapping it in the system. Within some time after the cube activated, a fleet of the Hyrene Pact arrived in the system and, while the Eratosthenes fleet hid behind a different world, they destroyed both B5BS-100473-3 and the cube in orbit around it before departing. With the cube gone, the Eratosthenes fleet was able to depart once engines were repaired. The fleet would then limp its way further towards the Delta Quadrant, having sustained significant damage across all vessels as a result of their encounter with the cube, only for failing sensors to lead to their accidental warping near the edge of a black hole. While the fleet was ultimately able to escape the draw of the black hole, theories on the catastrophic outcomes of warping near on were put to the test as the fleet suffered even further severe damage. The Eratosthenes Project will continue on to the Delta Quadrant before finally making first contact with the Dzajhan. First Contact X First Amity Day On the first Amity Day, the soon to be Twin States of Eratosthenes and Dzajhema would uncover just outside of the city of Kalike a crashed T0 vessel belonging to the Creators, the mythical race at the heart of the Dzajhan faith who are said to of brought the Dzajhan to their world. Upon researching the vessel, they would not only prove the existence of the Creators but learn of their extinction at the hands of a race that can't be identified. It is also discovered that the Creators still have numerous satellites, bases, and drones throughout the Milky Way galaxy, primarily in the Gamma and Delta Quadrants, and it is through activating these that the TSED is able to detect the large, advanced, and to them unusual Khaldyr Network covering up much of the Gamma Quadrant. Coming to the assumption that the Khaldyr are the same race responsible for the extinction of the Creators, the Dzajhan take it upon themselves to finish the work of their deities and the Eratosthenes are eager for the opportunity to study T0 technology. Workers are sent out to the former Creator bases to activate and repair drones and to lead them on an assault against the Khaldyr. Meanwhile, the EES Curie is outfitted with Creator technology to allow it to quickly warp back towards Sol carrying representatives of both Dzajhema and Eratosthenes to report on their mission, the new alliance, and to begin to work on establishing contact through the long unused Creator satellite network spanning across most of the galaxy. The TSED-controlled Creator drones would go on to neutralize most Khaldyr assets free floating in space after the L'Tuk Expanse stole most of their stars before launching swiftly successful attacks against Khaldyr allies in the region, including the Shor'enx Alliance, Kingdom of Mejran, Akiraz Planetary Federation, Kredjaz Consortium, Benthan Republic, Valaxian Commonwealth, Dur'gaim Alliance, and Shaykh Planetary Federation. The drone fleet would go on to team up with the forces of Lantea Atlantus and engage in combat with the remainder of the Khaldyr forces. After the Vandrag Empire uploaded a virus to the Khaldyr which forced them to fire on each other, the TSED and Lantea forces watched as the last of the Khaldyr were finished off, officially ending the war. While researching Creator technology at one of their discovered based, a Eratosthenes technician inadvertently activated a device that disrupted access to forms of subspace, including blue space where the Nividian Socialist Commonwealth was forced out of hiding from. Neither the TSED or the technician in question would ever become aware of this issue as the TSED and Creator drones do not use such means of faster than light travel. At the end of Amity Day, aging parts on the Creator satellite network were replaced with newer T1 parts, less sophisticated than the original parts though still compatible, and the Creator facilities were again abandoned as the TSED withdrew its people and the EES Curie back to Dzajhema. The Creator additions to the EED Curie would go on to prove ultimately incompatible with Human technology despite its brief successful integration and was ultimately removed to ensure the continued wellbeing of ship functions. While the Creator drone fleet was initially brought back to Dzajhema to aid in its future defense, the fleet would go on to warp towards and attack the T0 armada on the edge of the galaxy and continue to ignore TSED commands. It is not clear why the drones targeted a certain race within the armada or why they stopped responding to commands though it was ultimately lost in the amazingly destructive battle with the T0 armada, which itself managed to survive despite serious damage to the targeted vessels. As the T0 armada scattered about the galaxy to clean up the events of Amity Day to some extent or another, an unknown faction within the Hyrene Pact would go on to enter orbit around Dzajhema, where they would take any and all T0 technology on the planet, including the Creator vessel outside Kalike, and bury the population's memories of the events that transpired on this day, including the discovery of the Creator's technology and the TSED's holy war to destroy the Khaldyr. This effort to bury these memories would initially take however once the fleet was gone they would begin to cause a myriad of health problems for the residents of Dzajhema under what has come to be known as Overwhelming Destructive Panic Disorder. Unification X Territory The Twin States of Eratosthenes and Dzajhema occupy six systems in what has come to be known as the Eratosthenes Constellation in sector 4 of the Delta Quadrant. These Systems include: *Zeta Eratosthenes *Epsilon Eratosthenes *Delta Eratosthenes *Gamma Eratosthenes *Beta Eratosthenes *Alpha Eratosthenes Government The Twin States of Eratosthenes and Dzajhema have established a unique system of government, with two races and two governments coexisting under a higher union. Under the Twin States system, the State of Eratosthenes and Dzajhema Union are both party to what some what have taken to calling the Alliance Government. All Dzajhan nations are themselves party to the Dzajhema Union, a historic first for Dzajhema which has faced centuries of conflict. Alliance Government The union between the State of Eratosthenes and the Dzajhema Union, or the Alliance Government as it has taken to being called, is officially responsible for managing inter-species relations, coordinating efforts between the two species, and handling all colonization and foreign affairs for the two states. Fearing that the Alliance may bring the two races too close too quickly and that haste may create problems, the New Cairo Accords, the foundation of the Alliance, specifically prevent the Alliance Government from forming legislation not relevant to the before mentioned areas of defense, colonization, diplomacy. and inter-species relations and prevent it from restricting the rights and capabilities of the twin states so long as neither state infringes upon the responsibilities of the Alliance. The Alliance is lead by the Chief Council, consisting of twelve representatives elected by the public from both states with six for both, though under the Chief Council are the Cooperative Security Council, Resource & Development Council, and Inter-Species Affairs Council, each of which consist of various appointed members from both states and which report directly to the Chief Council. Members of the Chief Council vote among themselves for the head of the Chief Council, the current Chairman being Tatiana Simin Baars of the State of Eratosthenes. The Alliance Government has assumed control of most Eratosthenes colonization efforts, leading the effort to colonize what they've designated Alpha Eratosthenes, Beta Eratosthenes, Gamma Eratosthenes, Delta Eratosthenes, and Epsilon Eratosthenes. Dzajhema Union Stuff. State of Eratosthenes Stuff. Military Stuff. Law and Order Stuff. Culture Stuff. Religion Stuff. Language Stuff. Demographics Stuff. Technology Stuff. Tier Stuff. Infrastructure Stuff. Economy Stuff. Economic Blocs X Health & Education Stuff. Overwhelming Destructive Panic Disorder : "...while doctors are unsure of what this illness is or what causes it, they've taken to calling it Overwhelming Destructive Panic Disorder, or ODPD, though this term has no recognized medical definition the mysterious illness, which has begun to rapidly appear around the globe according to medical experts, results in headaches, delusions, intense pain, violent behavior, brain damage, and death. Experts say that these symptoms seem to present themselves over varying time periods though more extreme cases possibly taking place in mere hours." :: -''Unnamed Dzajhan news network'', Texar There is an ongoing so called ODPD outbreak on Dzajhema. Category:SAP2 Category:Empire Category:Eratosthenes Project Category:Delta Quadrant Category:Dzajhema Union Category:Dzajhema Category:WIP Category:Texar Category:Beta Quadrant